<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behaviour by Vashti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857270">Behaviour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashti/pseuds/Vashti'>Vashti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashti/pseuds/Vashti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidfic. Light is the good one, Sayu is the other one - but who's luckiest? Oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yagami Light &amp; Yagami Sachiko, Yagami Light &amp; Yagami Sayu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behaviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His mother's cry of "Sa-yu!"
defines his childhood.</p>
<p>She's heedless, his little sister, and
doesn't think at all. Light is the smart one, and thinking is his
job. Sayu gets into trouble, stumbles into the same traps again and
again, needs reminding of the smallest things - or at least, is
reminded of them, just in case. Light, on the other hand, sees all
the angles, plans ahead, and keeps her out of trouble when he can. It
works well enough, considering that he's only nine, and she's only
just turned six.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Honestly, Sayu, you know better than
to pick things up from the floor."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, yes, yes.
But look, look what I found, oniichan?"</em>
</p>
<p>This time
it's a tennis ball she's found in the park, nestled in the crook of a
tree. It's almost new, lost, discarded; someone's batted it out of
sight forever. She likes the bright yellow baseball fuzz, but he
likes the way it bounces, and the answer to take home to his mother
is obvious: someone let them keep it. Sachiko will blink twice, but
he knows she won't take the ball from him - at some point, it's
ceased to be Sayu's ball. So there it is, bouncing gently back and
forth - right into the central point he's marked in the box, right
back out to his hand. His mother looks over from the sofa and her tea
and her novel, and offers a quiet admonishment. "Light, don't
bounce your ball in the house."</p>
<p>Disappearing it into his
pocket, he apologises, well-trained. "Sorry, kaasan."
She'll never have to tell him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>